Crétin
by Hii.Roo
Summary: Aomine est un joueur arrogant, la plupart de ses adversaires se souviendront de son leitmotiv "Le seul qui puisse me battre c'est moi même" seulement, chez certain son arrogance passe mal.


Petite fic AoKaga pour une amie

* * *

"Sois pas en retard Ahomine ou ce soir tu dors dans le salon 'kay ?!" Voila la dernière phrase de son petit ami en guise de 'à tout à l'heure' les deux lycéens n'ont pas vraiment une relation très romantique, ou seulement quand Aomine fait des efforts. -M'ouai.. au moins s'il est content avec si peu.- Dans une atmosphère bercée par les cris des enfants près du terrain de basket où avait lieu le rendez-vous, le Bluenet soupira pour la énième fois, "Sois pas en retard hein?" il murmura un poil énervé par le retard de Kagami, être en retard… une chose qui n'est pas commune à son petit ami, il préfère toujours être là à l'heure, voir même en avance. "Quelque chose cloche" en avait déduit Aomine. Ses doutes furent réalisés quand il reçu un message, quand il vit l'image jointe, quand son cœur fit un bond et qu'une folie meurtrière le gagna.

"Yoooo Aomine Daiki, tu nous a rabaissé sur le terrain t'souviens meeec ? Bah là, on rabaisse ton mec hahaha » Dès lors il s'était précipité à l'adresse indiquée à la fin du message, enfin ce détail n'était certainement pas volontaire, il avait juste reconnu la place où la photo avait été prise, une rue abandonnée à l'écart de tout. Par la même occasion il avait appelé la police, « Surtout rester calme et nous serons sur les lieux aussi vite que possible jeune homme. » très aimable mais Aomine Daiki n'est pas du genre à se tourner les pouces en attendant que ça se passe. « Connard, vous z'êtes mort. » cette pensée se heurtait à chaque coin de sa tête, comme on dit : Il voyait rouge.

Pendant ce temps, Kagami lui ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer, après l'entraînement il avait donné rendez-vous à son abruti de petit ami pour jouer au basket en 1-contre-1, une habitude qu'ils s'étaient donné depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, combien de temps cela faisait-il, peut-être après le match contre son équipe donc quelques mois. Le Bluenet l'avait appelé un soir, il se trouvait en bas de son immeuble Kagami avait la flemme de descendre, et étant en plein conflit intérieur avec ses sentiments il était juste resté au balcon de son immeuble, regardant en bas une tâche bleuté parmi les gens qui affluaient dans sa rue. Le téléphone à son oreille il reçut simplement une seule consigne,

« T'as intérêt à m'écouter parce que j'le gueulerais qu'une fois okay Bakagami ? » Silence, il ne répondit pas mais hocha tout bêtement la tête en guise de 'oui'. Suite à ça, Aomine avait hurlé en pleine rue, à plein poumon, trois simples mots en anglais, « I Love You » suivit d'un « Dumbass sors avec moi ! » Ce jour là son cœur s'arrêta pendant un dixième de seconde, il était abasourdi par cette déclaration, pas du tout romantique, mais tellement attachante, après ça il l'a fait monter dans son appartement et s'est fait voler son premier baiser [avec un homme] et aussi autre chose de plus précieux, son cœur. Pour ce qui est de sa 'première fois' une semaine après qu'ils aient commencé à sortir ensemble il ne l'avait déjà plus.

-Merde pourquoi je repense à ça maintenant moi...- Il ouvrit les yeux, à priori il s'était évanoui un petit laps de temps. Quelle heure était-il ? Où était-il ? Il ne savait rien, le lycéen était sûr d'une chose, Aomine et lui allaient avoir quelques problèmes, quoi qu'en faite, ce sont ses agresseurs qui ont à s'en faire. -Il va tous les tuer..- cette penser le fit sourire, mais cette esquisse sur son visage rougit par les coups fut vite envolée avec un autre coup qu'il reçut,

« Heeeey mec qu'est ce qui te fait t'marrer ? » « Oy oy arrête de le frapper c'est bon on reconnaît déjà plus sa gueule d'ange ça suffit tu crois pas ? » « Ouai j'vais garder quelques coups pour c'te connard d'Aomine. » Une discussion banale, Kagami ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, il n'avait pas vraiment peur, vu l'attitude de ses agresseurs, il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur. Il soupira silencieusement et pensa alors aux événements précédent.

Au lieu de trouver Aomine au terrain, il croisa une bande de lycéen à peu près son âge, avec un uniforme qui ne lui disait strictement rien. Il aurait aimé ne pas arriver en avance finalement, on sentit une douleur dans son estomac et après, calme plat jusqu'à ce qu'on le réveil avec un autre coup, au visage cette fois, un peu sonné il avait chercher à répliquer quelque chose, mais il découvrit avec effroi que ses mains étaient attachés, impossible de s'enfuir, quatre personnes étaient là, tous des visages inconnus. La suite ne fut que coups et insultes, tantôt des rires, et après une séance photo ? « Allez souris c'pour ton mec ! » « Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez bande de connards ?! » « Hoo tu t'inquiètes pour lui ma mignonne ? » Le chef de groupe [ou du moins celui qui semblait tout commanditer] l'attrapa par le col, « Tu sais tu devrais plus avoir peur pour toi Kagami Taiga . » Un autre coup parti, plus violent, ce fut probablement celui là qui le fit clamser pendant cinq minutes.

Le prisonnier n'était pas en état de penser à autre chose qu'à son petit ami, ses membres étaient endolori à cause de la même position qu'il avait depuis le départ, son visage le brûlait, intérieurement il commençait à développer un certain sentiment d'insécurité... Il priait pour qu'il arrive aussi vite que possible, les coups des autres semblaient de plus en plus fort, ou alors était-ce dû au fait qu'il soit épuisé ? Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Il ferma ses yeux écarlates pendant un moment, il était sur le point de se rendormir à nouveau lorsqu'un bruit sourd le réveilla, un éclair bleu nuit, Aomine était là, il venait d'envoyer un des lycéens quelques mètres plus loin avec un coup de poing qui n'était rien d'autre que le fruit de sa colère et de son angoisse. En train d'agoniser pour le premier, seul ses gémissements et diverses insultes témoignait de son état, Kagami ne put s'empêcher de pleurer de soulagement, car quoi qu'il en dise, être fait captif est une chose bien effrayante.

« Je vais tous vous tuer bande de p'tit enculer. » avait hurler celui à la peau mate, d'habitude il n'est pas du genre à insulter à tout bout de champs, mais là, c'était autre chose. Un autre lycéen, celui qui avait prit la photo de Kagami, se rua vers lui avec une sorte de couteau, -pourquoi aller aussi loin-. Aomine soupira ennuyé par autant de bêtises, il l'attrapa par le poignet, le tordit avec violence alors qu'il retournait son bras derrière son dos, il le plaqua au sol le força à lâcher l'arme et la planta à quelques centimètres [voir moins] de sa tête. « Tu bouges et c'est dans ta cervelle que tu vas avoir ton jouet 'kay connard ? »

Plus que deux personnes, le chef, et un autre qui semblait plus grand que Aomine, Kagami se sentit tellement inutile à ce moment là, il aurait aimé faire quelque chose, mais ses forces n'étaient pas eu top, il savait qu'il ne pourrait même pas tenir debout. Il tenta d'essuyer ses larmes en ramenant ses genoux près de sa tête mais fut stopper par une lame fine, glaciale et aiguisée, elle se posa sur sa gorge. -Q ..que- il ne savait pas quoi penser, maintenant il avait vraiment la peur au ventre, son cœur semblait comme arrêter. De son côté ce fut pareil pour le Bluenet,

« Q..Qu'est ce que tu crois faire connard il a rien à voir avec c't'histoire laisse le ou .. » « Ta gueule Monsieur 'le seule qui peut me battre c'est moi même' tu fais moins le fière nan ? Maintenant c'est moi qui parle alors tu te la ferme. « Espèce de.. » Le plus grand des deux coupa sa phrase par un coup de poing dans l'estomac, il se retrouva sur les genoux à haleter, -Putain il fait que du basket c'te mec..- « Bien, maintenant une question deux choix, le basket ou ton mec ? Puisque tu as l'air en mauvais point pour répondre, si tu choisis la vie de ton mec avance ta main sur le sol, si tu choisis le basket tu peux lui dire bye bye»

Un choix cornélien, un stupide dilemme, comment des lycéens peuvent-il en arriver là ? Le basket était toute sa vie, Kagami en était une autre, l'un ne va sans l'autre. -Merde- quitte à perdre quelque chose, il préférait perdre le basket, il avança sa main droite à quelques centimètres juste assez pour que l'autre lui plante un couteau dans la main. Il hurla, un cri déchirant dans une rue déserte, Kagami lui resta sans voix. Il se disait que tout cela n'était d'un horrible cauchemar, Aomine avait fait ce choix, il savait à quel point le basketball était important pour lui... Il se sentit tellement impuissant, un horrible sentiment de culpabilité l'envahi.

« L'autre main maintenant ! » Le couteau toujours collé à sa gorge Kagami ne pouvait rien dire, la peur, la haine, l'angoisse, un amont de sentiments l'envahirent à cet instant. Lorsqu'il vit son amant avancé sa deuxième main, lorsqu'il vu que l'autre la visait, il leur hurla d'arrêter.

. *. . Plic...Ploc... *

« Ne..Mine.. » Silence«DAIKI ! » un hurlement le sortit de son sommeil de plomb, il r'ouvrit les yeux en hâte, où ? Un hôpital, quelle heure ? À peu près 10h du matin, le lendemain de l'agression à priori. « Ka..Kagami ? » « Abruti tu pouvais pas te réveiller plus tôt ?! » Le visage de son amant couvert de plaies et de pansements, des larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Aomine n'eut qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras, mais une douleur lacérante qui partit de sa main et remonta le long de son nerf l'en empêcha, « Raah put'ain... » -Ma main...- il regarda le bandage qui se trouvait là où quelques heures plus tôt s'y substituait un couteau. « Ahomine.. » « Hein ? » « Ahomine ! » Toujours en larmes son précieux Kagami lui lançait toutes les insultes possibles telles que « Maso ! Gros pervers ! Boobs fetish ! Crétin ! » et quelques unes en anglais qu'il ne capta que plus tard. Finalement quand il fut calmé et à cours d'insulte il le serra dans ses bras aussi fort que faire se peut. Ses larmes et tremblements empêchaient le Bluenet de comprendre ses dires à présent, il referma ses bras autour de lui prenant garde à sa main blessée. Tellement peur, avoir cru un seul moment qu'il l'aurait perdu, cette idée le hantait toujours. Kagami voulait parler de sa blessure, mais il fut couper par un baiser langoureux, Aomine savait qu'il s'en voulait pour ça et souhaitait simplement éviter le sujet pour le moment, tout deux étaient en vie, seulement blesser.

« Oy laisse moi parl..Mmhm. » Une discussion à sens unique, chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Aomine sans un mot le faisait taire en utilisant sa langue, mais pas pour parler. Il essuya les larmes de son petit ami d'un revers de manche et embrassa ses joues, ses plaies, ses pansements, « Il semblerait que tu vas devoir prendre soin de moi jusqu'à ce que je sois guéri Dumbass » « c'est évident crétin tu peux rien faire sans moi après tout. » « Et pour 'ça' tu vas devoir y mettre du tien aussi. » il lui murmura à l'oreille amusé, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir l'autre, « ..Crétin tu penses qu'à ça?! On est dans un hôpital je te rappelle ! » « Ha ouai, alors elle est où ta tenue d'infirmière ? » Cette fois-ci ce fut Aomine qui fut forcer de se taire par un fougueux baiser de l'autre jeune homme.


End file.
